


confessions.

by mormegil



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormegil/pseuds/mormegil
Summary: starscream has a bad time. soundwave listens. (or, a series of conversation drabbles between starscream and (sort of) soundwave.) tags, and potentially warnings, subject to change.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	confessions.

"And do you know what I want, Soundwave?"

Soundwave cocks his head. 

"I want them to  _ worship _ me, Soundwave. I want to be  _ adored, _ elevated, all fucking hail Starscream, you get the picture."

He slumps in his chair, and takes another drink. 

"But I can't  _ have that, _ Soundwave. I'm  _ not Megatron _ , so I can't have it."

He gets the impression Soundwave is staring.

" _Wh_ _ at? _ Don't tell me, I know. My place was always  _ second _ -in-command, I should be grateful, I should be glad to be alive--" He breaks off suddenly.

Soundwave, as usual, says nothing. He only nods, and turns away.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I haven't actually finished anything in basically forever and this is an excuse to get some emotions out while getting back into writing. no idea how long it's going to be. no idea if it's going to end up being shippy or not.


End file.
